


Date Night

by PandaPrincessRose (DaemonRose)



Series: (Bruce & Dick) Nights [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/PandaPrincessRose
Summary: Their first date wasn't something they expected to be perfect, considering the way their lives were.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: (Bruce & Dick) Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680337
Kudos: 42





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill for [captainlordauditor](https://captainlordauditor.tumblr.com/)  
> It's part of my BruDick series but can be read as stand alone.

A perfect date. A dinner in a romantic atmosphere, kissing, just them and no interruption.

That was nothing they expected for their date night. That wasn’t what exactly happened either. It’s not what you hoped for when you spent most of your nights out on the street beating up criminals in Gotham and Blüdhaven. In general, the nights they spent together, in private and not working were rare occasions anyway. Dick tried to come over to Gotham as much as he could, after his patrol at night or after his day job was done. Those free times they mostly spent in bed. So neither Dick nor Bruce expected something special on their first date.

It’s been already a week since they have seen each other. Again. It’s been a busy week and Dick was frustrated. So he decided to visit Bruce and surprise him. And to ask him out. He thought, the way how their lives were, the best would be to improvise. On his way to Gotham, he bought flowers, not roses, just a small bouquet of various kinds that looked nice together. He had called ahead and learned from Alfred that Bruce was in his office at Wayne Enterprises. That’s where he went to.

Bruce sat behind his desk, laptop open, paper work clattered around on the table top and he looked tired. The flowers were hidden behind his back as Dick had entered the room and Bruce had looked up.

“Hey B!”

A huge grin on his face, Dick approached, going around the desk and held out the flowers.

Surprise was on the older man’s face. “Oh.” He took the flowers. “What are these for?” They were eyed with mild suspicion. Dick had to chuckle a little. “What? Can’t I just come by and bring my lover flowers?” He asked with playful hurt and leaned down to kiss Bruce’s cheek. A fond smile on his face, Bruce went to fetch a vase from the cabinet and put the flowers in it.

“Did you really just come to bring me these?” The smile still hadn’t faded completely. A blush crept onto Dicks cheeks.

“I actually also wanted to ask you out.” Dick’s heart beat sped up as he waited for Bruce’s reaction.

“A date?”

Dick nodded. It felt like ages until Bruce answered.

“Okay.”

Dick hugged him.

A little nervous, but mostly excited Dick sighed, opened the door and stepped outside of his room in the manor. He had changed into a casual suit without a tie. Alfred had asked him to come into the garden.

There was Bruce, waiting for him by a candle lit table set for them. His eyes were wide, so was his grin as he sat on the chair Bruce had pulled out for him. Alfred served them wine and then the first of three courses. They talked about their week and before Alfred came out again with some dessert, Dick was so bold to put his hand on Bruce’s. It stayed there until they finished eating.

“I think it’s perfect,” Dick said, chin propped up on his hand.

Bruce looked at him almost a little nervously. “Yes? You think?” Dick had to smile. “I know I kinda sprung it on you and we’re still figuring out how that whole thing will work out. But yes, perfect.” He paused, head cocked aside. “Except for one thing.”

Bruce blinked at him. Dick took his hand again and leaned over. Bruce got the hint and kissed him. Softly at first, lips moving against each other, then their tongues went exploring and it got heated quickly with Dick biting gently at Bruce’s lower lip.

“Excuse me, Sirs.”

They pulled apart with a sigh. Whatever emergency had come up now, it wasn’t like either of them wasn’t prepared for interruptions. Dating Bruce included Batman and their differences and fighting bad guys and each other. So, having a date with this impossible man at all was a win in Dick’s book.

Bruce looked guilty. “I’m sorry I have this case-“

“I know. Thanks anyway.” They kissed again.

“It was perfect.” Bruce said before they went back to their other lives.


End file.
